codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Wings
*'Rider(s):' Aelita *'Based On:' Angel wings *'Mode of Transportation:' Flight *'Life Points:' N/A (guards Aelita's Life Points) Although not an actual vehicle, Flight is used as a mode of transportation for Aelita. The Angel Wings are integrated in her new suit created by Jeremie. They were first introduced in Double Take. The Wings are activated by waving a hand or something else (i.e. Odd's Laser Arrows) over Aelita's star-shaped bracelet. This causes the wings to appear out of the area of her back where the shoulder blades would be. They are bright pink that seem to be somewhat luminescent, suggesting they might give off light or are simply made out of energy. Although the wings usually disappear when Aelita lands, they can reappear if needed. Even with the Wings in use, Aelita can use her powers or launch energy fields against monsters. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. She will not lose life points when this happens, but will have to wait a short time to reform them. The Wings also seem to match, if not surpass, the speed of Ulrich's Super Sprint ability. However, when up against X.A.N.A. William's Super Smoke, Aelita's wings are shown to be just a bit slower; an example of this can be seen when the two are racing toward a tower in Guided Missile. They return in Season 5 and are still the transport of Aelita on Lyoko, and now she can land without the wings disappearing. In addition, she uses them more frequently now. Times When Used Season Four * Double Take (debut) * Opening Act * Wreck Room * Crash Course * Hot Shower * Bragging Rights * Dog Day Afternoon * Distant Memory * Guided Missile * Kadic Bombshell * Canine Conundrum * A Space Oddity * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Bad Connection * Cold Sweat * Echoes (used in flashbacks) Season Five (Code Lyoko: Evolution) * X.A.N.A. 2.0 * Cortex * Spectromania * Suspicions * Virus * The Warrior Awakens * Chaos at Kadic * Friday the 13th * Intrusion * The Codeless * Confusion * Obstinacy * Espionage * False Pretenses * Jeremy's Blues * Ultimate Mission Video Games * Quest for Infinity * Fall of XANA Facebook Social Game The Angel Wings are a power in the game on Facebook * Wings - Dodging an attack or counterattack. Trivia *It can be apparent that Jeremie gave them to Aelita because he thinks of her as his own guardian angel, which may be true as Yumi had called Aelita an angel in Double Take. It's also worth noting that Jeremie blushed when Aelita had said he was "the wind beneath her wings." *Upon being introduced in Double Take, the wings are implied to work as a failsafe whenever Aelita is in danger of falling into the Digital Sea. In later episodes of Season 4 (minus Guided Missile), however, the wings never activate by themselves when Aelita is in danger of falling and need to be triggered manually by her, thus making this a major inconsistency within the season. *In Kadic Bombshell, it is shown that anything waved over her bracelet activates her wings, as shown when Odd fired a Laser Arrow over her bracelet. *As a spectre, her bracelet was missing, which could be the reason why she didn't use her wings on Earth. *She has a weight limit on them, since people have been able to drag her down. Gallery Season 4 Code Lyoko: Evolution Aelita Flying to Tower (Suspicions).jpg|Flying through the Desert Sector in. Aelita 3.PNG|Using both her wings and Energy Fields. Warriorawakens81|Using her wings in the Cortex region. Aelita Preparing to Fly to the Tower.JPG|Aelita, about to fly to the near activated tower. es:Alas fi:Siivet pl:Latanie ru:Крылья Category:Transportation Category:Aelita Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Needs Images